Byakurai
Byakurai (白雷) is the Samurai of the Land of Las Vegas. Appearence Byakurai has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called kenseikan, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom, having been handed down from generation to generation and given to each head of the Kuchiki Clan. The scarf alone is worth ten mansions in the Seireitei. Background 'Part IV' 'Gundam Force Arc' 'Meeting Zaku' Uryu meets Zaku, a child with a special kekkei genkai and began training him to be the ultimate weapon at the Land of Las Vegas. Lyon's way of Conquest is endless. Lyon sent his spys to track Raiko Shinto the Prototype Jinchuriki and was successful of obtaining him when Uryu is asleep. Uryu wakes up to see the Spies running to the Cold Emperor's Base at the Great Grant Canyon. Uryu starts to chase Eggman Robots all over the desert when Raimei and Angel arrive in a plane. Angel hands him a message from Dr. Eggman, saying that in three days, he will conquer the world. Up for a challenge, Uryu atates that Paul Gekko goes to stop him. Raimei and Angel come along as well, forming Team Angel. Team Angel followed them and was saved by Porus from getting caught by the Guards. Uryu realizes that Porus was actually Byakurai, who helped Uryu get to the Kuro Akatsuki's Base by an Elephant distracting the Guards thus giving Uryu the chance to shutdown the security system to rescue Raiko Shinto. Eventually they made it to Eggman's HQ. However, Paul Ichijou appears with the Resurrected Robosnail lying in wait. After the Chase, Team Angel was able to rescue Raiko Shinto and realized that Paul Ichijou was able to launch the Egg Fleet near Bullet Station, On the streets of an unknown city, Raimei Shinto, Uryu, Angel and the Fortress Brothers having been chained up in shackles, are being escorted by two Koopa Troopas up to a courthouse with the words "JUSTICE". Inside the courtroom, Team Angel find themselves sitting before the defendant's table, with a Koopa Troopa lawyer standing on each side. The Bailiff steps out of the judge's chamber and orders everyone to rise for His Honor, the Judge Porus, Byakurai's Alter Ego. The jury, which consists of a Phanto, a Shy Guy, a Birdo and a Pokey all rise, as does Mario's group. Judge Koopa then steps out of his chamber, sits down at his bench and bangs his gavel, stating that Koopa Kourt is in session. He then tells the Bailiff to read the charges. The Bailiff reads the chharges the three of them cooked up. Pulling out a note, Bailiff reads that Team Angel have been charged with of letting the Dr. Eggaman unleash the Egg Fleet with the Data of the Tailed Beasts inside the computers, and not eating their pasta and announces that the Legacy of the Shinju polluting the Land of Haro, causing a dark haze to fall upon the Planet Earth. The Bailiff asks the four of them how they plead, to which they all plead not guilty. Uryu states that He is the Direct Descendant of Paul Gekko because he carries the blood of the Gekko Family. Porus agrees and proceeds through a law book and found a page about the traditional Bloodline Inheritance. The jury starts talking amongst themselves. Upon the Truth about Uryu's Family, the Jury quickly agrees that Uryu's group was not Guilty, and the Bailiff prepared the Scales of Justice for the three. Uryu takes of his shoes and weighs himself on the scale and as the meter on the scale tips to the same height as Paul Gekko's. Uryu's group is sent to jail by the choice of the two Koopa Troopas. Angel explains about the Chaos Emeralds the one that was found in Raimei's Hand. Since that the Ten Tails incident on the Land of Haro has insured, most of the Chaos Emeralds have fled into Separate Continents, resulting in the light loss. Raimei is being treated as a criminal and hopes to resolve the situation tomorrow. Raiko Shinto came and comforts Uryu's Group after they were free from Prison. 'Redemption Arc' 'Skyworld Palace' Uryu and his Team go north to a canopy. They go through the forest to stop the Egg Fleet. Pit is shown viewing the New Brave Heroes was trying to save the World to prevent Paul Gekko's God inside his Heart from forever to be Resurrected. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to guide them through the depths of the jungle to stop the Egg Fleet to save the world. Team Angel and Pit infiltrates the castle to find Eggman. Pit must help Uryu's Group escape the mansion located inside to intercept the Egg Fleet. Byakurai helps Uryu's Group get to the Egg Fleet by summoning twenty Hydreigons as Transportation. Pokemon *Hydreigon (20) Gallery Byakurai Sprites.png|Byakurai Category:Characters